


You

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 时隔三年，艾莎终于回家了。但是，安娜却没有如她所愿地像往常那样蹦跳着出来迎接她。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	You

（一）

她是踏着雪花来的。白皙的双脚赤裸地踩在绿油油的草地上，凭空溅起几片雪花，在空中旋转了一圈便消融进空中，给暖春带来一丝温柔的凉意。

她在岸边跃起，脚尖首先碰到水面，激起的波澜转瞬成了冰，并向外扩散，化成一片浮在水面上的巨大雪花状浮冰，随着她脚面的离开，立即沉底，化进湖中。她就这样一步步地向阿伦戴尔飞奔而去。

她太过兴奋，于是，与常人相反，她的体温下降了。她开始在温暖的春天呼出白气。

“Anna。Anna。”

她不由自主地念诵那个名字。只要念着那个名字，就能让她的嘴角浮起微笑。

三年了。

继她与Anna在那个秋季分离，过去了近三年。

三年有多长？比她们幼时相伴的时间短，又恰是她们重聚的年份。

远远地，Elsa看见那个身影，独自一人站在城堡的阳台上。对方的双手妥帖地交叠在腹部下方，背笔直地挺着，深绿色披风从她肩侧延伸出来、直垂到地面，红发整整齐齐地盘在后脑偏右下的方向，金绿相间的王冠安分地戴在头顶、卡在发间。

Elsa心跳加快。她再耐不下心奔跑，在离城堡还有一百米远时从湖面凭空跃起，同时，手腕在空中灵巧地画了个圈，划出托着她的雪花与微风。她几乎是飞向对方，眼瞅着离Anna越来越近，卷起的风刮起Anna额前的刘海，她直直地望进那双墨绿色的眼睛，满意地看见那双眸子里映出自己的身影。

Elsa在Anna正前方轻盈地落了地。

她深吸一口气，让自己的体温不要低到吓人，就立刻抓起Anna的双手，紧紧地抓着。

她抬头，笑得眼睛都弯起来，看向对方：

“Anna。”

她朝思暮想的人。

而Anna，好像受了莫大惊讶似的，只是怔怔地看着Elsa的脸，半天没缓过神来。

Elsa耐心地等着，直到感受到对方回握的力量。

“Elsa？”Anna深吸了一口气，扯开微笑，“什么风把你吹来了？”

“我回来了。”

“什么？”

“我想了方法，让森林即使没有我在也能保持平衡，这花了我近三年。这是为了我自己，为了让我能从此不再受到束缚，永永远远地待在你的身边。现在我永远不会离开了。”

Elsa挺了挺胸，自豪地宣布。

Anna会做出什么反应呢？Elsa在脑子里模拟这个场景很多次。这个精力如小狗般旺盛的女孩可能会兴奋地一跃而起，扑到Elsa身上，紧紧地搂着自己；也可能会先哭得稀里哗啦，然后紧紧地……对，无论如何，她一定会紧紧地抱住她，用仿佛耗尽生命的力气搂着她。

——但她所想的一切都没有发生。

“那么，欢迎回来，Elsa。”

Anna握了握Elsa的手，冲她浅浅地笑了笑。

（二）

“抱歉，天快黑了，我没法马上整理出你的房间。你得勉强住一住客房了。”

Elsa皱起眉。这不对。

“或者，你要住你原本的房间？我现在住在那儿，可以腾出来先让你住，我去住别的房间。”

这完全不对。

眼前的女性是谁？那橘红色的头发，那双墨绿色的眼睛，那满脸的可爱雀斑。

这没错，是她想念已久的Anna没错。

Elsa开口：“一起睡如何？”

Anna拿下了她好看却过长的披风，正挂在她的臂弯。听见Elsa的建议，Anna没有看向Elsa，眼睛偏向别处，抚摸了一下手中的披风。

“姐妹久别重逢，”Elsa前进一步，扯开笑容，“不想要多聊聊吗？”

“你说得对。”Anna抬起头，微笑着回应，“我去多拿个枕头，你先回房间休息一下吧。”

她说完这句话就转身离开，干脆利落得似乎她只是在按照礼节招待一位客人。

Elsa愣愣地站在原地，看向对方渐渐远去的笔挺身姿，熟悉又陌生，无端生出一股厌恶感，眉皱得更深了。

哪里都不对。

三个小时后，Elsa抱着仆人抱来的床单，却久久等不到Anna回房，焦躁地起身，快步向书房走去。

她从未被如此对待过。是阿伦戴尔出了什么大事吗，那Anna怎么可能不告诉她？那是Anna身体不适？她不会生什么大病了吧？！胡思乱想快把Elsa的脑袋塞满，乃至向来遵守礼节的她没有敲门，而是直接打开了书房的门：

“Anna，已经半夜了，你还没回房——啊。”

她闭上嘴。

大得过分空旷的书房角落，一张单人沙发上，文件散落一片，Anna蜷成一团，手里还捏着笔，却已经睡着了。

Anna曾经是这么安静地睡觉的人吗？小小的、安静的，像是要和环境融为一体。

Elsa的手握起又放下，觉得心底有一团乱麻，带着粗糙的毛刺，在她身体里蠕动，有点疼，非常痒，夹杂着一股火气，蹭蹭往上冒。她为何会对此情此景感到恼火？

她蹑手蹑脚地走过去，小心地把快要从沙发上滑下去的Anna安置好，再一张张地把文件拾起理好。她想着要把Anna先带回寝室，却没忍住就地坐下看起文件来。阿伦戴尔没有真出什么事吧？

这位前阿伦戴尔女王看文件看得太入神，连Anna迷迷糊糊地醒来也没发现。

“Elsa？”现女王的声音带着浓浓的睡意，听起来出奇的软。她顺势从沙发上滑下来，坐在Elsa身后，揽过她的腰，再把下巴支在她的肩膀上蹭了蹭：“你怎么还没睡？”

这才是她记忆中该有的拥抱。Elsa往后压了压，以示惩罚：“这是我要问的。都在书房睡着了，怎么不来床上睡？”

Anna嘟嘟囔囔的，也不知道在说什么，好不容易才昏昏沉沉地组织出一句话：“这些明天要用……”

Elsa叹气：“我来做吧。”

“不行！”声音陡然大了，又迷迷糊糊地小下去，“我才是女王……”

Elsa哭笑不得，侧过身来亲亲她：“女王也得好好休息啊，你这样——”

她扭过的脖子停到一半。Anna靠在她身上，已然睡着，还发出了轻轻的鼾声。

Elsa忍不住先摸摸Anna的脑袋，才借着魔法的力量把她抱起来，预备送她到卧室去。

或许这位女王只是太累了，毕竟如此热爱户外与人际的她并不适合文书工作。

不安的Elsa这样向自己解释Anna的异常，抱着她来到走廊时，正遇上管家Kai。

“陛下，好久不见。”他冲Elsa行礼，依旧如此称呼她。

Elsa点头作为回应，轻声问道：“Anna一直这样忙吗？”

“是的。”忠心的管家忧虑地看向呼呼大睡的Anna，“陛下——我是说，Anna陛下，已经做得很好，但她似乎有别的忧虑，总觉得自己还不够好……”

“别的忧虑？”

“嗯。但她不愿意说。”

“不愿意说？”Elsa皱眉，“这可不‘Anna’。”

Kai犹豫片刻，从怀里拿出一瓶药来：“我们都很担心她，苦于无法插手。但如果是您的话……这是来自异国的珍藏，可以让人表现出她真正的情绪，药效是一天。”

Elsa惊讶：“她的情况已经糟糕到要用这种东西的地步了？”

“只是以防万一。”Kai说，表情严肃，“我也希望您能直接解决Anna陛下的异常。”

（三）

走廊延伸至漆黑的远方，看上去有无尽长。

五岁的Anna在城堡走廊上狂奔。

门……门在哪儿？

她跌跌撞撞，脑海里只有这一个念头，这念头如此强烈，乃至她不怕她要被永远困在走廊的事实，专注于寻找门。

当一朵雪花凉凉地落在她的鼻尖，她看到了目标，冲上去锤门，不等回应，就焦躁地把门打开。

然后一脚踏空。

门内是辽阔的黑暗，四面八方都没有落脚处。

“Elsa！”

下坠时，她下意识地呼唤那个名字，而她那八岁的姐姐站在远远的高空，躲在门后，看她一眼，关上了门。

咚。

十五岁的Anna跌入汪洋。

她随汹涌波涛起伏，听到狂风与巨浪的怒吼，虚弱的呼救声夹杂期间。她竭力在大海中睁眼，辨清呼喊声的方向。那边是一艘被海浪砸碎的巨船，即将沉入深海。

“爸爸！妈妈！”

她大声呼喊，向前扑腾，但那近在眼前的船只怎么也游不到。她眼睁睁地看着那船沉下去。

二十一岁的Anna冲上岸边。

她浑身湿透，冷得发抖，手脚并用地爬上岸。远处站着Elsa和Olaf，正手牵着手看她。

“Elsa……”

她呢喃，起身奔向姐姐，但那条路再次拉长，她向前跑一步，就倒退两步。她没有停下迈开的脚步，却眼看着两人离她越来越远，直到……Elsa和Olaf碎了，像捏好的雪球砸在地上时粉碎的样子，她们化成粉末状的白雪，升至高空。

“Elsa——！”Anna猛地睁眼，厉声尖叫，“Elsa，Elsa，Elsa……”

二十四岁的Anna被拥入怀抱。

Elsa吓得双手冰冷，不知所措，只能紧紧抱着她，一遍遍地在她耳边重复：“我在这里，Anna，我在这里。”

“Elsa，Elsa……”但Anna还是这么喊她的名字，好像她呼喊她不是为了叫她过来，而是将这名字当作一个安慰、一位信徒在不安时呢喃出声的祷告。她回抱Elsa，却对此毫无意识，只是在哭泣着，兀自重复那名字。

“Anna！”Elsa捧着Anna的脸，强迫她抬起头看向自己，“你做噩梦了。Elsa在这里。”

Anna的目光飘忽不定，泪水模糊了她的视野，让她很难聚焦到Elsa身上。她抓着Elsa的手腕，吞咽都显得困难，艰难地重复：“Elsa在……？”

“在这里。Anna，我在这里。”

“我失去Elsa了。”她依旧没有回应，愣愣地说，目光似乎穿过Elsa，落在不知名的远方，“我没能拉住她。”

“你没有失去我，我在这儿呢，Anna。你救了我呀。”

Elsa耐心地哄她，每说一句话就亲吻她一下。她亲吻她的眉，她的鼻尖，她的脸颊，她的……

唇。

目光落在Anna的唇上，Elsa用大拇指轻抚，犹豫片刻，吻了下去。

那“Elsa”的发音终于在Elsa的舌尖化开不见，冰雪融化她的太阳，叫这噩梦的呜咽终止，化为情欲的低吟。

Anna最初还乖巧如刚被捡到的奶狗，软绵绵地随着Elsa的动作而动作，到后来就主动迎合，连原本压抑的呻吟声都自然而然地放开了。

这才对。

Elsa暗想，沉醉于Anna轻舔嘴唇的动作，专注于看那墨绿色的双眸在月光的映照下明亮又热烈，就像盛夏里绿意盎然的大片森林，风吹过时，沙沙，沙沙，勾起一串鸟鸣兽吟，是生命的活力。

她知道她彻底醒了，便对这场情事更加投入。她身下的Anna乖巧又热情，只是抓着Elsa手腕的右手从始至终都没有松开过，好像Anna试图将自己的右手变成枷锁，拷住她离开了三年的姐姐。

一曲终了，姐妹抵着额头轻声喘息，默契让她们无需言语便对彼此心意心知肚明——

——本该如此。

“发生了什么事？”

想起Kai那句“Anna陛下有别的忧虑”，Elsa没有忍住。

当事人眨眨眼，显然听懂了Elsa真正想问，却试图将这事囫囵过去：“你也看见了，我做噩梦啦。”

她说“噩梦”时，环着Elsa腰的双手不自觉用力，还心有余悸的样子。Elsa心软，只好顺着她的话问：“那，可以告诉我是什么噩梦吗？”

Anna的眼睛咕噜转一圈：“你。我梦见我失去你了。”

“具体的？”

“没有具体的，我忘啦。”没等Elsa继续问下去，Anna就亲亲她，抱着她宣布：“我困了。晚安，Elsa。”

Elsa瞪着闭上眼的Anna，怒火堵在胸口酝酿了一圈又一圈，最终还是没有戳穿Anna说完“晚安”后明显变快的心跳，和那始终牢牢扣在Elsa腰间的手臂。

她忽然意识到自己的怒火从何而来。

下午刚见到Anna的时候，她那副温和妥帖的样子……

不正是几年前那戴着手套、对一切惴惴不安的Elsa本人吗？

二十四岁的Anna变成二十一岁的Elsa了啊。

（四）

Elsa。

拥有冰雪魔法的Elsa，拥有贵族气质的Elsa，无所不能的Elsa，天才的Elsa。

远处那位白金发女性的背挺拔优美，漂亮的弧线顺着她的脊背下滑，像上天精雕细琢才造出的完美。

Anna不以此自卑，她知道这世间的美好有很多种，Elsa是其中一种，Anna她也会是。

但这样的她没能拉住她。

Elsa三年前推开她的那一瞬间化为永恒，定格在Anna的脑中，她总忍不住去反反复复地想，一定会有一个圆满的解决方案，如果她的态度再强硬一点会怎么样？如果她当时没有松手会怎么样？

如果她再像她一点会怎么样？她就能在Elsa行动之前给出一份叫两人都满意的好计划，而不用总是慌慌张张地追逐Elsa的脚步。

Anna是冲锋陷阵的骑士，总能把别人拉着跑。她能叫Hans踩着低跟鞋跟她一路翻过阳台、踏上湿漉漉的岩石，能叫Kristoff带着Sven和她一路远上北山，但只有Elsa——只有面对Elsa的时候，骑士脱掉她的盔甲，变成一头恐惧失去的小奶狗；还像是一簇火焰撞上冰山，她竭尽全力把那冰化了一层又一层，却始终追不上她。

Elsa是狼，犬般温顺，但有利爪。一旦寻到目标，她即便内心恐慌，依旧一往无前，甚至愿意为此唤出雪怪和冰船，一而再、再而三地把她那忠诚的骑士推得远远的。

Anna不愿服从，但无可奈何。

但是——要是——

Anna看着向她走来的Elsa，竟然慌张起来。

——要是这匹狼的目标变成Anna本身的话？

“喝掉它。”Elsa命令，“如果你说不出口的话。”

Anna干巴巴地笑，没接过这不知掺了什么东西的饮料：“这是什么？”

“可以让你说出心里话的东西。”

Anna继续咧嘴假笑，搓搓手：“有必要吗？”

Elsa耸肩：“取决于你。现在就告诉我，或者喝了药再告诉我。”

“没有第三个选项吗？真不是什么大不了的事情，我能告诉的都告诉你了。我干吗要瞒着你？”

嘴上问着，Anna自己在心里回答：因为这事儿她自己也说不清楚。

狼眯起她浅蓝色的眼睛，是不抓到猎物誓不罢休的表情。“你——”

“我喝。”

Anna在Elsa开口前抓过饮料一口闷。

但喝完她就开始后悔，她干嘛这么快投降？就是因为她老是由着Elsa，才会让事情变成这样的！

“很好。”

狼瞅着她的猎物到了她嘴边，露出她的尖牙，点点头。

“我迫不及待想看你表达你的真实想法了。”

（五）

Elsa被Anna关起来了。

狼窝在床边上，没明白这是怎么到了这一步。

两小时前Anna说要走，拎着一个巨大的锁要给房门锁上。

“你要去哪儿？”

“我去去就回。”

“多久？”

“两个小时吧？”

Elsa困惑地看着房间里堆满的水、粮食和书本，这些足够她不出门活上一个星期：“两个小时？”

但Anna对她的困惑表示了不屑：“你要是这两个小时忽然想换吃的口味怎么办？想看不同风格的书怎么办？我这安排很合理啊。”

……好吧，至少她不是借口和男人私奔一去不回。

前女王不情不愿地点头，在房间里老实候着，等那药物真正发挥作用。

可Elsa又在房间里等了三个小时，意识到自己最近老是在等Anna，憋屈得紧，走到门口决定主动找她——那道锁是拦不住Elsa的，她们姐妹俩都很清楚——就在这时，房门开了。

Anna站在门口，正瞧见伸手准备施法的Elsa，立马火了，咬着下唇瞪着眼，活像只炸了毛的小猫咪：“你要逃走？”

Elsa缩回手，意识到喝了药的妹妹非常容易发火：“不，我是去找你。你说过两个小时回来，现在已经三个小时了。”

“不准逃走！”Anna没理会她的辩解，关上门，把Elsa拉到床旁坐下，手伸向她的脖颈——清脆的金属响声过后，“咔哒”，什么东西在Elsa脖间扣住了。

皮革的带子，还吊着块刻了字的金属牌。Elsa摸了摸，立马意识到自己被戴上了什么东西。是项圈，给宠物戴的那种。虽然知道不可能，惊愕还是让她脱口而出：

“我和Sven是一个级别的生物吗？”

“什么？不！你的关注点在那里吗？”Anna翻白眼，专注调节项圈的松紧：“会不会太紧了？你说话的时候会不会硌到疼？”

一点儿也不。Elsa总算明白Anna这三个小时都花去哪里了。这位精灵古怪的女孩跑去做了个专属项圈，项圈内侧被毛茸茸的材质填满，完全没有皮革粗糙的质感，甚至还有点舒服。

Elsa好奇地把那块刻字金属牌仔细抚摸，发现上面刻着的是“ANNA’S”，Anna的。

宣示主权么？Elsa眨眨眼，居然蛮高兴。女王Anna属于阿伦戴尔，第五灵Elsa属于森林和阿塔霍兰，但若Anna此人愿意同Elsa结下私人契约，她再乐意不过。难道给人类上项圈是当下年轻人宣布归属权的流行做法吗？如果是这样，那她是要努力接受一下的。

这位死板的书呆子认真思考起自己的妹妹适合什么样子的项圈来。

心事重重的Anna对自家姐姐的胡思乱想毫无察觉，朝向Elsa坐在她的大腿上，盯着带上项圈的Elsa左看右看，皱着眉自言自语：“如果这样真能让野狼变成家犬就好了。”

“啊？”

“我希望你是我的。”Anna说这话的时候揉揉Elsa的脸，语气里带着恼火，而Elsa不知道为什么。她回应：“我一直都是你的呀。”

“胡说！”Anna怒气冲冲，语气却重不起来，像一只刚出生的小狗，龇牙咧嘴地“嗷呜嗷呜”发脾气，发出的怒吼软软糯糯，丝毫没有威慑力，反倒叫人想摸摸她的脑袋。她说完这一个词就没了下文，嘴巴张开又合上，好像还在和她喝进肚子的药物做斗争。Elsa耐心地等着，等到Anna投降似的长叹一声，闭上眼睛低着头，说话的声音轻到差点听不到：“我讨厌雪。”

……什么？

Elsa的脑袋短暂地空白了几秒。

她说什么？讨厌……雪？Anna讨厌雪，Anna讨厌她？这就是为什么Anna始终不愿意开口？

Elsa下意识地挺胸抬头，就像她一直以来做的那样：完美的仪态可以掩饰她内心的不安。但这方法没法消除不安，那四个字化为巨棒击向Elsa的胸口，连呼吸都变得困难，突然从自信强大的第五灵拉回了六年前那个脆弱无助的小女孩的状态。她内心有个小女孩，抱着手哆哆嗦嗦地来回踱步。那药是不是弄错了，会让Anna说出完全相反的话来？Anna讨厌她，这怎么可能？但她的至爱确实这么说出来了，一清二楚的，她不可能听错。怎么办？怎么办？怎么办？Anna讨厌她了，那她要怎么办？她可以现在逃走吗？鉴、鉴于这也是Anna想要的？

Elsa又想哭又想跑，可Anna还坐在她大腿上沉默不语，她妹妹状态不佳的问题也没彻底解决。她不能跑，至少，至少让她为Anna做最后一件事……“你想要我离开，是吗？”这句话她怎么也说不出口，牙咬了又咬，最后挑了个足够短的词语，短到不至于让她说到一半哭出声来：“继续。”

“我从未讨厌过雪……即使是在那十三年里忘记你的魔法也没有讨厌过。”Anna低声说，“但是啊……我在这三年里，无时无刻不恨着雪。”

Anna抬起头瞪着Elsa，咬着下唇，脸憋得通红，泫然欲泣地说：“它……它抢走了你。”

Elsa愣了片刻。第五灵因为Anna的一句话打回无助的公主，也能因为她的几句话大跨步变回第五灵。但强大的第五灵还是不知道怎么哄她的妹妹开心，想起来自己还带着标有Anna名字的项圈，就捏着那金属牌子给Anna看，笨拙地重复之前的话语：“我一直是你的呀，你看，是你给我带上的。”

“如果能那么简单就好了。”Anna幽怨地嘟囔，俯身上前抱紧她，“我没能拉住你……你走得太远了。”

这是她做噩梦时说的话。Elsa好像清楚问题的源头了。她回抱住她：“Anna，那是我自己的决定，不是你的错。你最后救了我，你是我的骑士呀。”

“哼，骑士。你也知道。”

Elsa莫名地心虚，问：“这、这只是个比方，我不需要你总想着保护我——”

“我要保护你！”Anna打断她，张着嘴，牙齿碰到Elsa的肩膀，随时要咬下去。Elsa眯着眼等那疼痛出现，但她的妹妹却一直没咬下去。她好像张累了，闭上嘴，狗崽的尖牙变成了吻，带着不满的嘟囔声，落在Elsa的肩膀上。

Elsa这才小心地问：“那你在生我什么气呢？”

“就是……”她想了想，“我想要你知道，骑士的铠甲很重。仅此而已。”

“那就把它脱下来。”

“不行！脱下铠甲的骑士不算骑士，我不是想要放弃。我只是希望你知道‘铠甲很重’这个事实。你只要知道就够了。”

Elsa不满。“和平时期的骑士也会脱下铠甲。”

“你怎么敢保证呢？我曾经也以为那就是和平时期了，一切都不会变……然后一切都变了。”

她好别扭。Elsa暗想。这别扭也曾是Elsa她自己有过的，Anna的那一缕白发成为她退缩的原因，那个时候，她被困在过去。

而她绝不会让妹妹走自己的老路。

“那就让我来脱。”Elsa说。

Anna还想反驳，嘴却被堵住了。Anna还坐在Elsa的大腿上，Elsa仰起头吻她，双手轻抚Anna的耳边和脖子，又一路向下，一点一点地解开衣服扣子。她们只做过一次，Elsa却摸清了Anna的敏感点，进攻温柔但直接，Anna没多久就双腿发软，没了力气，扶着Elsa的肩说：“等等……躺床上弄！”

Elsa应声，在Anna起身时顺手把她的裙子扒掉，整整齐齐地叠好放在一旁——这一行为让她获得了焦躁妹妹的一个轻踢——她笑着，俯身一边轻咬Anna的下嘴唇，一边脱去对方的内衣。

Anna努力往前探身，试图好好地进行一个吻，而Elsa调戏着退了一点，让躺在床上的Anna上半身差点要悬空了。在这间隙中，Anna被她舔着嘴唇，含糊不清地威胁：“如果你把我的内衣也这样慢吞吞摆好的话——”

“为什么不？”Elsa终于上前，让她们好好地接吻，没等Anna发出满意的呻吟就离开了，在那里叠她的内衣。

Anna的双腿早早夹上了Elsa的腰，她抓狂地向前挺着下身，发出的怒吼软绵甜腻，更像娇嗔：“Elsa！”

“来了。”Elsa扎了个马尾。

“你搞这套的时间都够两个人脱光衣服了——”

Elsa打个手势，她自己身上的衣服转瞬化为雪花散开。她看着Anna越来越红的脸笑，用手指在空中粘了点冰片，这才俯身玩弄Anna的胸前一点。冰片在她的揉捏下，在那一点上慢慢化开，叫Anna打了个哆嗦。

“讨厌雪？”她问。

Anna没法回话，咬着她弯起的食指指节哼哼。

Anna，Anna，她亲爱的妹妹，耀眼的太阳，勇敢的天使，伟大的英雄。Elsa专心为她妹妹的身体服务，觉得情欲中的Anna连同身体带精神都赤裸裸的，像只露出腹部的狗崽，那是弱点，是不该展现给别人的。

但她好像一直都在把弱点呈现给Elsa，只呈现给Elsa，哪怕在Elsa本人都恐惧自己力量的时候，Anna仍旧是世界上唯一相信她力量的人。

她的骑士坚强又脆弱，铠甲沉重冰冷，会把包在里面的赤裸的心磨出裂痕。

Elsa没能察觉到这一点，这是她的错，她得去弥补。雪花也可以温暖太阳。

一轮终了，Anna忽然抓住Elsa颈间的项圈，说要把它摘下来。

喔，原来她还带着这东西。Elsa这才想起来。她问：“这不是当下流行吗？”

Anna本就因为情欲通红的脸更红了：“什么流行！只是个蠢念头。”

“什么蠢念头？”

“……想把你关起来、锁起来，这样你就不会跑出去离开我了。”Anna的声音越来越低，“我很自私。”

Elsa忍不住亲亲她：“你还做了带名字的吊牌呢。不是想借此宣示主权吗？”

“不！但，呃，也是……这太蠢了！”她迅速摸到钥匙解开锁，“对不起，Elsa，有弄疼你吗？”

Elsa若有所思：“药效还在的吧……你想要宣示主权？”

“什么？”

Elsa捧起Anna的手，在她的指根落下一吻。落吻处，细密的小雪花生长蔓延，最后形成一个漂亮的雪花状戒指。她端详自己的作品，微笑道：

“嗯，这是个完美的主权证明。”

（全文完）


End file.
